


High Sea Hijinks

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Multi, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Doning disguises, the party sneaks onto a ship. They 'try' to keep a low profile...





	High Sea Hijinks

Cloud and his friends had left Midgar to pursue Sephiroth. Their way led them to Junon. There they learned that Shinra’s new CEO, Rufus, was going to visit, and a huge parade was to be held in his honor. The party used the commotion to infiltrate the Shinra troops and board a ship to continue their pursuit of Sephiroth.  
Cloud tried to locate his friends, who had disguised themselves. The first one he found was Aerith. She was in the cargo hold, dressed like a foot soldier.  
“Did everyone make it onboard?”, he asked.  
“Yeah, we split up to blend in better. I don’t know where the others are”, Aerith answered.  
Cloud looked around. The hold was full of crates. He saw the occasional sailor at work and one guard. The place seemed safe to talk.  
“I think I’ll go and see if I can find them. You just stay here, alright?”.  
“Sure, but...”, Aerith started.  
“What?”  
“Are you in a hurry?”  
“I… guess not? Why?”, he asked.  
“Well, this place seems pretty dull and I don’t want to just sit here all by myself”, Aerith said.  
“I get that, but I should make sure everybody’s fine”.  
“And you will, but why don’t you entertain me a bit first”, she asked and started rubbing his crotch.  
“Here? Now?”, Cloud asked, shocked.  
“Just a quickie. We’ll be safe over here”, she told him and pulled him into a narrow passage formed by crates.  
Aerith led Cloud far in between the cargo to a nook just big enough for two people. Then she started rubbing her butt against his crotch. He tried to contain himself, but his cock was more than willing to play along with Aerith’s whims.  
“Mmh, alright, seems like you’re ready”, she giggled.  
Then she pulled the baggy pants down to expose her cute rear and put her hands against a crate. Cloud pulled out his cock.  
“I found this in one of the uniform’s pockets. Guess which hole I’d like you to use today”, she said and handed Cloud a tiny bottle with lube.  
“What would a foot soldier need this for”, he wondered.  
“Probably for the same thing you’re about to use it for”.  
She was probably right. Cloud remembered Shinra infantrymen coming on to him on several occasions when he was still in SOLDIER. The bottle didn’t offer much, but it was just enough to lube himself up. Not wanting to hurt Aerith, he spent a few moments covering her anus with spit and fingering her.  
“Come on, gimme already”, she moaned, and he gave it to her.  
He slowly spread her ass open as he sank into her. Aerith had had some issues with his cock on their last anal encounter, but this time it was smooth and very tight sailing. Aerith heaved a sigh of pleasure when he had pushed the entirety of his fat cock inside her and began moaning passionately as he started thrusting. Cloud wasn’t going as hard as he usually might have out of fear of alarming the crew, though Aerith didn’t seem to care about that.  
“Aerith, quiet! Do you want them to catch us?”, he hissed.  
“B-but it feels so good”, she said.  
Aerith attempted to lower her voice, but she just couldn’t contain herself. The situation reminded her of their first time in the alley, and it excited her like crazy. Cloud wanted to go slower to make it easier on Aerith, but he was already going awfully slow and his dick urged him to fuck her harder. He accepted that Aerith wasn’t going to shut up and hoped that they would finish before anyone noticed. It was entirely possible, too. Aerith squeezed like her life depended on it and the sight of a Shinra infantryman in front of him egged him on. It was kind of a hate fuck at that point for Cloud, kind of like showing Shinra the middle finger. Only the middle finger in this scenario was his massive dick and Aerith’s butt hole was Shinra. Cloud didn’t even notice how his thrusts got harder and Aerith’s moans louder in response. Someone else noticed, however.  
“Hey!”, a voice called.  
Both of them froze up. Aerith’s ass tightened up to the point of strangling Cloud’s member. He looked around to find the source of the voice. The lone guard from before stood at the end of the narrow hallway of crates they had used to get there. From his vantage point he could only see Cloud and Aerith’s lower half.  
“For crying out loud, guys. Can you not even contain yourselves until the end of your shift?”, he asked.  
“S-sorry”, Cloud stammered.  
The infantryman groaned in annoyance.  
“Just finish quickly and get back to work, will ya? And if you choose to sneak off like that, at least keep your voices down! Fucking animals, I swear to...”, they heard him mutter to himself as he walked off.  
Both of them were speechless. They looked at each other as if to ask how they just got off the hook with a mere scolding. It didn’t take them long to resume their activities, however, since the adrenaline pumping through them had turned them on. Both of them climaxed soon after, Aerith’s butt massaging Cloud’s dick which, in turn, dumped a big load inside her. 

After making themselves presentable, Cloud took his leave to look for the others while Aerith stayed behind and avoided the infantryman as much as possible. Cloud noticed the sailors in the hold looking at him funny as he climbed the stairs.  
Barret was easy to find in his silly sailor suit. He was spying on Rufus, which was fine with Cloud. He left him to it.  
How no one on board noticed the large red canine dressed as a foot soldier was beyond him, but Red went undetected and that was all that mattered.  
Tifa had taken a spot on a lookout platform, far from the rest of the crew and therefore safe from unwanted attention.  
“There you are. Everything alright?”, he asked.  
“Sure. Are the others ok?  
“Yes. Somehow”.  
Cloud still couldn’t get over how well everything had worked out for them. He kept Tifa company for a while. The sea breeze, the view, the silence so far up, it was almost as if they were on a date and not in hot pursuit of a murderous megalomaniac back from the dead.  
“You know, I really hate uniforms”, Tifa said.  
“Really? How come?”  
“They make me think of… bad stuff”.  
Tifa looked sad and it pained Cloud to see her that way. He wanted to comfort her, but he just couldn’t find the right words. Then a wicked thought crossed his mind and he couldn’t help but grin. Maybe there was a way to improve Tifa’s mood after all.  
“Something funny?”, she asked.  
“I just thought, if you hate uniforms so much, why not just take it off”, he said and touched her bottom.  
“Wha- Cloud? What are you doing?”  
“Trying to make you more comfortable”.  
“But what if someone sees us?”, she asked while Cloud started rubbing her crotch through her pants.  
“No one’s going to see us all the way up here. Trust me”, he said.  
Tifa bit her lip. It was much too risky. It was irresponsible. And Cloud insisting that it would be fine made her pussy wet.  
“Ok”, she whispered, and started stripping.  
Before long, the stolen uniform lay at their feet. Cloud had pulled his cock out and Tifa stood there in her birthday suit. Her nipples were hard from the cold wind and she shivered. Cloud embraced her to keep her warm. It didn’t take long for them to start making out. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Her big boobs pressed into his chest while his hot penis rubbed against her belly and her bush tickled his balls.  
“Cloud, I want it”, Tifa moaned, and bent over, grabbing a railing for support.  
She didn’t need to ask twice. He grabbed her luscious ass and slipped into her wet pussy with ease. Tifa’s snug little snatch was a welcome hidey-hole from the cold wind. Similarly, Cloud’s massive spear radiated heat and warmed her body from within. He began thrusting and Tifa quickly began to thrust her hips as well. She wanted to feel Cloud bumping against her cervix and she got her wish. When she felt his thick tip push against the deepest parts of her, she couldn’t contain her moans anymore. She moaned his name loudly, not caring who heard her. This worried Cloud somewhat. He felt fairly safe up there, but he wanted to avoid another surprise. He pulled out and turned Tifa around.  
“W-what’s wro- ahh!”, she yelped as Cloud picked her up.  
“Hold on to me”, he said.  
“What are you-”  
“Just trust me”, he said, looked deeply into Tifa’s eyes.  
It made her heart melt. She embraced him and wrapped her legs around him. Then she felt how Cloud slowly impaled her on his fat shaft.  
“Ooh, fuck”, she moaned.  
Cloud sealed her lips with his own, and began thrusting. Tifa’s tongue didn’t move much, she was busy screaming into Cloud’s mouth. His excitement was reaching a boiling point and he fucked her as hard as the position allowed. Beneath the howling of the maritime winds two noises could be heard. Tifa’s muffled screams of joy and the sound of Cloud’s balls slapping against her.  
Their climaxes came near simultaneously. He pushed as deep as he could to release his load. The feeling of Cloud’s thick cum being forcefully pumped into her womb brought Tifa over the edge. Her eyelids fluttered as she came, still kissing Cloud and holding onto him for dear life. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing and enjoying the afterglow. After a while, Cloud’s cock, now flaccid, slipped out of Tifa’s pussy. Beneath them had formed a little puddle of pussy juice, and with Cloud’s cock gone, some of the copious amounts of semen he had pumped into her started to drip down as well.

In the end, no one seemed to have noticed their lovemaking and everything was fine and dandy on their ship bound for Costa del Sol.


End file.
